The New(ish) Racer
by crystalgolem248
Summary: The mechanic of Sugar Rush gets her wish granted (no fairy godmothers). But can she prove herself? This is my first story, so please no hate but constructive criticism is OK. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cristy Floss was having a bad day. After getting shoved by the stuck-up Taffeta, and a scolding from King Candy (who's accent creeped her out), she was now having trouble fixing Jubileena's car. "Stupid bloody calibrater with its stupid bloody leak! How come I can't fix it? I'm supposed to be the mechanic!" She threw down her wrench and sighed. She sat down in her chair and smoothed back her pink hair, as she usually did when she was frustrated. Truth be told, she didn't feel like a mechanic, with her shoulder length pink hair with the blue streak in front, nor with her British accent or short temper. When she thought about it, she would rather be a racer, not mechanic. As she got up, she thought, "Well, at least I have a job, unlike Vanelope. I wonder why she is so bad, anyway." After a hour and a half of fixing Jubileena's pie-themed cart, the Cherriot, she gave it one final look over. "Perfect," she said, running her hand over the hood. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to try out the cart. She looked through the peep hole on her door to her garage and since she couldn't see anyone, she ran back to the cart and hopped in. Just then, the back door flew open and in came King Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and** **girls!** **I'm** **trying to do** a **chapter** a **day** **so...yeah. Enjoy!** **Oh, BTW,** I **made King Candy have** a **lisp.**

"What are you doing!?" Cristy froze. "I-I was going to see if it was working properly, but I realized I don't have the key. To the car, that is," she stammered out. "Hmmm..." King Candy was thinking about her answer while Cristy held her breath. "Alright," said the sighed in relief. "Now," he said, "fix my...boothters...pleathe. Before the next race." "I can do that for you," she said confidently. "BUT you need to pay me 50 chocolate coins." The king sighed. "Fine." He gave her the golden coins. As usual, she examined the coins to make sure the weren't dark chocolate. Milk chocolate. "Alright, now come in after a few hours." The king started to walk out. "Goodbye!" "Ta," said the mechanic. Sometimes she loved this job. The boosters King Candy had talked about were nitro boosters. Now, before she had fixed them the first time, she had read the rule book and it clearly said NO BOOSTERS OF ANY SORT ARE ALLOWED. So every time he brought it to her, she sabotaged it. After making it look fixed, Swizzle Malarkley came in. He sat down in her chair and said with a winning smile "Hey, can yo-" "Fix your car for free?" interrupted Cristy. "No." He tried again. "Then c-" "You have an energy drink for free? No." The racer was now turning bright orange (well he did look like an oompa loompa). "Then how about fo-" For a date!? Honestly, you are getting desperate. But If you pay me 28 coins then I'll give your car a tune up AND give you the energy drink. And it's still a no on the date." The orange skinned racer looked embarrassed and handed over the coins. He shuffled out with his head down. Cristy shook her head. Honestly, who does he think he is? she thought. I'm not some damsel that believes everything someone tells me! Boys! Well, I had better work on this car.


	3. Chapter 3

After tuning up Swizzle's car, Cristy saw that it was time to close up shop. Her three customers came to pickup their cars. Jubileena said "Thanks, I guess, for fixing my car. Although that's the only thing you know how to do, nobody." Cristy just rolled her eyes and said "At least I have have the decency not to rely on insults to get my point across." Cristy offered her her keys. Jubileena snatched up her keys and stomped away. King Candy came up next. "You've fixed them... right?" "Of course I have, Your Majesty," she said while crossing her fingers behind her back. The king looked satisfied and took his keys. Swizzle was the last one to come up. "I wish I could've had something for free." She shook her head. "Jeez, you're so stingy!" Swizzle shrugged his shoulders and took his keys. Cristy watched the three take off and then turned to the shop. "Well, I guess it's time to lock up," she thought. After 5 minutes of sitting in her chair and drinking some peppermint iced tea (procrastination), it took 30 minutes to see if anything was out of place and to lock up. After that, she started the long walk over to her house in the candy cane forest. She didn't live with the other racers and citizens because they thought that they were better than her and shunned her. After another 30 minutes of walking, she was reached a splintered candy tree.

"What in the world!?" Cristy looked around and saw that a strip of trees had been mowed down. After looking around in wonder, she thought, "It must be a meteorite." She plodded on and in a short while, she reached her house. As always, she looked at the cozy gingerbread cottage with pride for her carpenter skills. She spent a few seconds looking at it, then stumbled inside and collapsed onto her bed, already asleep.

**If you haven't figured out by now, this takes place in Wreck-It-Ralph and a little bit after. I hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I was busy and got side tracked with school. Plus I got lazy. I was also starting to think of a new story idea. Anyway, hope you like this!**

Cristy stretched and blinked in the sunlight. As she got out of bed and got ready, she remembered that since she had done everyone's car this month, it would be a slow day.

"YES! Slow day!" she whooped. "Now I can actually watch today's race (at least part of it)!"

As she ran over to the the shop, she failed to notice a couple, a tall blonde woman and a short guy in a plumber's outfit, fall into Nesquik Pits.

As she poked her head into the shop, her eyes rested on something covered in a tarp. She looked out onto the path and turned the security camera towards the pathway. After that, she turned the monitor so that it was facing the tarp-covered object. She quickly dashed to the object and whipped off the tarp. Underneath was an almost completed kart.

She ran her hand on the hood. After so many months, it was finally almost done. All she needed to do was finish the engine, install it, hook up the gas tank (she saved that for last because she didn't want it to accidentally blow it up), and paint it. She just hoped no one would find out. It was against the law for non-racers to have a kart.

She happily worked on the engine for a few hours, then decided to take a break. After all, she was almost done. Just a half-hour's tinkering, and she'd be done with it.

She got back to work after a refreshing soda. But to her dismay, she heard some sounds coming from the moniter just after she got back to the engine. She turned, hoping that it was just a strong gust of wind. But-horror of horrors!- she stood gape-mouthed as Taffeta and Rancis walked by!

**Dun-dun-dun! Cristy's found herself in a sticky situation. Oh, and btw, Cristy opens her shop once the arcade opens so she has time to fix the cars. She also missed the race where Vanellope uses Ralph's medal. Just so you know how this fit in with Wreck-it-Ralph. If you liked it or have some tips, please review! I'm trying to become a better writer. Thanks! :-)**


End file.
